The President of the Libirachi Empire
The President of the Libirachi Empire The President of the Libirachi Empire is the representative from the Emperor who makes day-to-day choices about the general running of the Empire. They can mobilize the Libirachi Imperial Army at command, and are granted the title "Grand Marshal of the Army" in times of war. Following the Imperial Civil War (2019), the President became a figurehead position, with the head of state powers going to the new Emperor. Originally, when Stanford Rightly IV overthrew Emperor George IV, the president became the head of state with the right to make executive binding orders for the people. With the demise of democracy in 1933, the President became even more powerful, seizing control of the Army off the Peoples Congress, allowing the President to wage war as she saw fit. With the rise of Xi Kanna, politics took a more hap-hazard route, with all power diverted up to the Presidential office, a factor which helped Jacob Zuma Sr and his successor Nathan Jackson oppress the people of the Libirachi Empire. Many Presidents have their own cabinet, which operates on their behalf, making decisions in their own areas of skill. The Presidential office has its own unique seal which is used to sign off important letters from the President. The red and yellow symobolise the blood and toil which were given during the Imperial Civil War (1849 - 52), the stars represent each of the main Asian countrys that were in the empire at the beginning (China, Mongolia, India, Ranjor, Elaxia, Nepal and Iran) while the gate shown is the entrance to the Forbidden City, where the Emperor (both new and old) resides. Past Presidents Stanford Rightly IV(1852-1870) President Rightly was the first "elected" ruler of the Libirachi Empire. He embarked upon massive territorial missions, reuniting what was then called Mongolia. Ashford Longwood (1871-1912) Longwood was the second in the line of "warrior leaders", leading the territorial crusades from the front. Pearce Longwood (1912-1933) As the third supposedly elected president, Longwood Jr took advantage of a major war in Asia, taking Ranjor into the fold of the mighty Empire. Eshter Morgan (1933-1950) The first female president of the Libirachi Empire, Eshter Morgan remains a controversial figure for her revolutionary campaign against the people, oppressing them even more than her for bearers. Xi Kanna (1950-1970) The first President of Chinese descent, Xi Kanna was a strong leader who concurred most of mainland Asia during his twenty years of rule. Jacob Zuma Sr (1970-2010) Widely regarded as the worst President in the history of the Libirachi Empire, Jacob Zuma lost the majority of the empire that his predecessors had built up. Nathan Jackson (2010-2019) The revolutionary leader, under the leadership of President Jackson, the empire has regained the land that Zuma lost, whilst expanding westwards towards Europe and the Middle East. Under his courageous leadership, the crime rate has plummeted whilst citizens are more loyal than ever. The reintroduction of conscription has allowed the empire to be safe once more, and the environment, badly damaged under Zuma's oppressive rule, has begun to grow back. Laura Fox (2019) As the former Minister of Education, Dame Laura Fox executed a coup against President Jackson in 2019, and was appointed president. To further consolidate her power, she declared herself Emperor-for-Life, with responsibilitys for appointing new Presidents, and executive orders. Xi Jimping (2019-) After Laura Fox was crowned Emperor-for-Life, she appointed Xi Jimping to be the President. See also: * List of Presidents of the Libirachi Empire * The Emperor of the Libirachi Empire (1230 - 1852) * The Emperor of the Libirachi Empire (2019 -) Category:The Libirachi Empire